Polyolefins such as polyethylene and polypropylene may be prepared by slurry polymerization. In this technique, feed materials such as diluent, monomer and catalyst are introduced to a loop reaction zone, forming a slurry in the reaction zone. In continuous loop reactors, the slurry circulates through the loop reaction zone, and the monomer reacts with the catalyst in a polymerization reaction. The polymerization reaction yields solid polyolefins in the slurry. A polymerization product having solid polyolefins is then transferred from the reactor and separated to recover the solid polyolefins.
In general, the polymerization process is exothermic, and the heat generated must be removed from the reactor to prevent the polyolefins from melting within the reactor. Such overheating may result in fouling, plugging, or other adverse effects within the reactor. In addition to limiting the adverse effects, maintaining a controlled temperature within the reactor may be important to producing a product having the desired properties.